


Hatef---k

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [12]
Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Johnny is your partner and you hate him, until a pencil skirt changes everything.
Relationships: Johnny Utah/Reader
Series: Keanu ficfest! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 23





	Hatef---k

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on these prompts: “Keep bending over and I might have to pound you till you can't walk straight” and “You hate me so much, but you love it when I fuck you”. The title’s from a song by The Bravery

You never wore skirts for work because you didn’t want any of your coworkers to see you as anything other than an agent just like them, but after three weeks of double shifts chasing after a forger who had been conning people into buying his fake Van Gogh paintings, you found yourself without clean slacks to wear to work.

So, you had two choices, either put on some jeans or that pencil skirt your mom had bought you for Christmas. At least you’d look professional in the skirt, even if it was a little on the small side and hugged your curves like a second skin.

You regretted your decision however when you stepped out of the elevator and every eye on the bullpen seemed to be on you. It was too late turn back, so you held your chin up and made a beeline to your desk, which was right in front of Utah’s.

You two had been partners for a couple of months now. Utah was new to the white-collar unit and was still learning the ropes, but you could tell how disgruntled he was with this assignment. It sure wasn’t as exciting as bank robberies, but it had its good moments, or at least you thought so. Utah was only bored by it and had a tendency of making impulsive decisions and jumping the gun.

He almost ruined one of your cases on his first week in and you couldn’t stand him, but since he was the rookie and you were the chick, your unit chief stuck the two of you together and you didn’t have much say in it. Neither did Utah and you could tell he didn’t like you either.

After these months of working together, you reached a mutual agreement. You were gonna hate each other and annoy each other and tease each other because that was what partners did.

It shouldn’t have been so amusing the way he nearly choked on his coffee when he saw you, but it brought you so much glee. Maybe this was a good way payback for all the times he made you flush pink in front of everyone by saying the most innocuous things on your ear with that low, throaty voice of his.

“Need a bib, Utah?” you asked in an overly sweet voice as he tried to clean the spilled liquid from his shirt, earning a glare.

It was deeply satisfying to do the teasing for once and you were going to take full advantage of it. Especially when you noticed how much the skirt really affected him.

The first time wasn’t on purpose. You had been distracted, reading the file you just picked up from the copy machine when you dropped your highlighter and bent down to pick it up. But after you heard Utah’s sharp intake of breath and saw the way he was flushing and keeping his eyes away from you, you made sure you to do it as often as you could. By the end of the day, you could see that Johnny was getting worked up by the way he kept glaring at his paperwork, cheeks flustered.

“So quiet today, Utah,” you commented, leaning your hip against his desk. Everyone else had called a day, so it was just the two you in the bullpen. “Something’s wrong?”

As you spoke, you toyed with the miniature football figurine on his desk, letting it slip through your fingers and fall to the floor.

“Ops,” you smirked at him as you bent down again, but this time, instead of giving him a view of your ass, you made sure he could see down your shirt, the curve of your breasts and the hint of lace of your bra.

He grabbed your wrist before you could reach the figurine, making you raise your gaze and meet his eyes. They were watching you with such intensity you felt a shiver down your spine and had to look away.

“Keep bending over and I might have to pound you till you can’t walk straight,” he whispered, voice husky and you felt heat spreading through your body like a wildfire.

“Is that a promise?” 

The words spilled from your lips almost against your will. Sure you had noticed the sexual tension that existed between the two of you, but you weren’t supposed to address it, to admit it, to put out there.

As soon as you spoke, Utah got up from his seat, his motions so fast he made you jump back startled. Since he was still holding on your wrist, you didn’t manage to go very far. Instead, he used his grip to pull you forward, until your chest was pressed flush against his.

“So, is that what you want?” he asked against your ear. “Do you want me to bend you over my desk and fuck you?”

“Yes,” you gasped, goosebumps on your skin as his hot breath tickled your neck.

“All you had to do was ask,” he grinned devilishly as he spun you around and pushed you towards the table.

And how did this even happen? You had the upper hand three seconds ago, but now you were face-first on a pile of case reports, hands pulled behind your back as Utah stood somewhere behind you, out of your sight.

You waited on bated breath for his next move until you felt cold metal around your wrists and the click of the handcuffs. It made you breath pick up speed and wet arousal to spread between your legs. Your heart raced in anticipation when you heard first his belt being undone, then the noise of his zipper and finally the rustling of fabric, before Utah pressed against you, blanketing your body with his, the tip of your fingers touching the hairs of his lower abs.

He rocked his hips against yours, pulling a low groan from your reluctant lips. You could feel his cock pressing against your ass, how big it was, how hard… and you were soaking your panties. Utah hiked your skirt up to your waist, exposing your ass and panties to the cold office air as he ran his finger teasingly over the wet lace covering your cunt as he clicked his tongue at you.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one being teased today, huh?” Even if you couldn’t see his face, you knew the bastard was smirking.

“Are you just gonna talk all night…” The sudden press of his cock inside you made you cut off your sentence with a groan.

“What was that? Didn’t hear you,” he taunted, thrusting into you at a fast pace.

“Fuck you, Utah!” you said through clenched teeth as you tried to keep your moans in check. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“But I’m having so much fun fucking you,” he said, bending over to kiss your cheek, just as he reached over to swirl your clit in time with his thrusts. “You hate me so much, but you love it when I fuck you, don’t you?”

The worst thing was that you couldn’t exactly deny it, could you? Here you were, whining in need as Utah fulfilled his promise, pounding into you so hard he was rocking his desk forward, the metal feet scraping the ground like nails on a chalkboard.

You did your best to meet his thrusts, clenching around him as much as you could just to hear him curse under his breath in that guttural tone of his, driving you crazy. Sooner than you think it was possible, you felt the familiar coiled heat inside snap and spread like a crashing wave. You gasped out his name and arched your back towards him as you came, barely aware of the rumbling groan Utah let out as his hips faltered and he came too, spilling inside you.

You laid on the table, catching your breath, feeling as he pulled out of you and you felt your cunt ache at the sudden emptiness.

“You look so hot like this,” he said with a teasing bite on your ass cheek. “With my cum coming out of you.”

That was one of the filthiest things someone ever said to you and it made you want Utah to fuck you all over at how hot it was. Especially in his voice. Instead, you raised your wrists at him, silently asking him to undo the cuffs, which Utah did, before helping you stand up on shaky legs

“Still hate me?”

“Maybe ten percent less,” you replied with a smirk and Utah snorted.

“I guess I’m gonna have to keep fucking you until it’s a hundred percent,” he said, his lips curling upwards.

“Is that a promise?” you asked pushing your skirt down and your panties up without cleaning up.

“You better believe it.”


End file.
